Fairy Tail next gen
by FlashWally22
Summary: It's 17 years after the debut of Lucy. She is an S-Mage and Natsu is master of Fairy Tail. Join Romeo Conbolt, Gray, Natsu and my OC mages on missions that will make money. Test the loyalty of guildmates and bring about peace in a world scavenged by evil.


_**Disclaimer to Fairy Tail**_

_I wanted to do an OC fic of Fairy Tail while including other chracters. So, I decided to make Natsu and the rest 17 years older. Natsu is master of the guild by the way._

Lucy was sitting in the guild hall at the age of 34 had barely changed. The only thing she had changed about her was that she now wore a new outfit. A black leather corset that held her slightly bigger bosom. She had in the middle of the bosom on the corset was a 'key' cut out that at the bottom of the corset a heart shaped key head revealing her belly button. A gold necklace of bars was around her neck. Her skirt was black with a gold seems along the bottom and sectioning the ruffled dress.

Lucy smiled as she saw Romeo Conbolt standing at the mission board. He was pretty handsome now for a 23 year old boy. He was the heart throb of many a women, too bad for them he was gay. Lucy saw nothing wrong with it, but she didn't let it out while in the ears of civilians either. After all some civilians were still prejudice about homosexuality. He stood at the mission board and then turned his head at the opening of the door. Lucy turned her head as well as she saw a person standing in the door way.

Natsu was sitting at the bar wearing his white scarf and a red vest with yellow flame designs. His shorts were the same color and the kama that was white like his scarf. He turned his head to the door to show his still near flawless skin even at 35 years old. The only real scar he had was three claws marks that were on his upper throat.

The figure standing the door way walked in revealing himself. He was rather short and looked frail suggesting his age was rather young. He was tanned skinned with black hair on his arms and hands. He wore a pair of tattered brown pants and a black shirt that had holes all over it. On his head he wore a helmet that was bronze and covered his hole face and head. It had two eye holes in the shape of wide ovals only that the eye holes were made of slits that were small on the outside and big on the inside of the oval. A single symbol was seen at the mouth area of the helmet. The symbol was of a pair of winged sandals. Behind the boy's feet were a pair of ethreal wings and a 'wind' was whipping his clothes. On his right wrist was a branding of what looked like a tally mark of 34.

The boy had a hollow voice as he said to the guild, "The scripture told of this place. Fairy Tail, can I seek freedom here?"

Natsu stood up as he walked towards the boy feeling the magical energy flow off him, "Who are you exactly?"

The boy replied to him, "I am Tamin, the spirit warrior of flight, and I have formed a contract with this slave boy. In exchange for me to drink heartily and taste fine tarts, I must find him freedom from Bellum where he is a slave soldier. Now, make your decision, slave hunters are after the boy."

A clanking was heard as Natsu turned his head to see a steamed red head walking up. It was none other than Erza who was wearing a blue chest armor with yellow skirt. A gold cross could be seen on her chest piece with her fairy tail symbol on it in the upper right corner. She wore gauntlets of yellow and blue as she came to a halt. She then looked at Natsu as she said to him, "You know my answer."

Natsu smiled his childish smile still, "Now why would I say the opposite of what you would say?"

Natsu turned to Tamin, "Of course he can stay, now about that drink. Can we say first one's on me."

Tamin replied to him, "Verily."

Natsu then said as he walked with Tamin, "Erza, if anyone stops by for a child please tell them that they'll have to be specific. Like a name or perhaps a non bigoted description."

Erza nodded with a smile as she replied to him, "Of course, Master."

Erza closed the doors as she sat down at the table nearest to the door. Lucy pulled out a key as she said snapping the key out, "Open gate of the Lion!"

Loki appeared as he said genuflecting, "How may I be of service Lucy."

Lucy replied to him with a gentle smile, "If you could help Erza explain to the guests that'll stop by soon that they need to look else where that would be nice."

Loki stood up as he replied to her, "No problem, I've been wanting to hang out with Erza."

Loki walked over to Erza as he sat down and nodded to her. A knock was heard as Romeo walked over to the pair of S rank guild mages. The door was opened to show several soldiers as one of them asked Erza, "Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a slave boy come this way?"

Erza replied to him, "Slave?" She looked to Loki beside her, "Loki have you seen any slaves?"

Loki replied to her innocently, "Slaves in Fiore? I think that's illegal."

Erza then turned to the soldier as she smiled kindly, "Sorry, but there are no soldiers here."

Two of the soldiers then stood back. The captain of the soldiers then replied to Erza, "We're going to have to search the building. We have two of our war wizards for the aid of magic detection."

Erza then opened the door as she said to him with a smile, "If you step in here they you're asking for a brawl. Want to reconsider your request?"

Natsu was sitting with Tamin who was drinking with a straw. He sighed out as he said to the master of the guild, "You know this body seems to not handle alcohol very well. Would you mind training it and taking it into Fairy Tail?"

Natsu grinned as he replied to the spirit warrior, "Of course, what's the body's name?"

Tamin looked at Natsu as he replied to the dragon slayer, "You know that is a good question, I doubt the body would like to be referred to as 'boy'. But, the young lad indeed has no name. Oh, no, it seems as if this body's magical energy is running out. I will see later."

The helm's eyes stopped glowing as the helm vanished in a green light. The boy's face was finally visible to show his tanned face like his body was marked by a few scars. His eyes were blue and dull with thirst and hunger, his energy was nearly spent. The hair he had was curly and stiff full of grease. He hit the table with his head, but Natsu up a pillow under it just in time for the head to land on it. Natsu then said to the boy, "I hope you like it here..."

Natsu looked around as he saw on the wall a lance being held in a glass case. He then said to the nearly unconscious boy, "Lance."

Natsu stood up as he walked to the doors as he saw Erza in her Flame Empress armor with sword. He saw Loki having his ring ready for a fight and saw young Romeo have a green flame in one hand and a blue in the other. Natsu then said lifting up his hands, "Excuse me what is going on here?"

The soldiers then asked Natsu, "Who are you now?"

Natsu replied to the soldiers, "I am Master of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragonheel. Can I do something for you?"

The captain then asked Natsu, "Ah, finally a reasonable man. Has there been anyone here today other than us to visit?"

Natsu replied to them after thinking, "No, we haven't had anyone want to visit. We have had a new member, but no one else."

The captain then replied to Natsu as he was preparing to leave, "Well, if you remember anything, please contact us."

The captain left after giving Natsu a card. Natsu motioned for the doors to be closed. Natsu then looked to Erza, "Erza, it was your suggestion which means you vouched for him. He's under your tutleage."

Erza nodded in understanding as she walked over to where Lance was. She then sat down as Lance was coming to the waking world. He then looked at Erza. He then said to her as he pointed at himself, "Lance, said pink haired man."

Erza smiled as she said in reply, "Hi, Lance, my name is Erza. And I'm going to make sure you are safe. Can you tell me about yourself?"

Lance nodded as he then said to her, "Lance is slave. Lance found helmet on field where battle and blood is. Lance took helmet. Lance wore it and gained glory from it. Soon Lance find Lance in life and death, all the time. It did not matter what Lance wanted. Lance always sent to dangerous battles, in camps of enemy. Lance decided that Lance not want to that anymore. Lance made new deal with Tamin. Tamin live it up and Lance go free. Erza, is Lance free?"

Smiling and nodding Erza replied to the boy, "Yes, you are free."


End file.
